Marise Taji
by JunKing
Summary: Marise Taji.20-year old leader of the Yakuza.Trained in Krav Maga and Tae Kwon Do. After someone kills her father, Marise enters the 5th tourament. Lei Wulong's on her trail, Hwoarang constantly hits on her. She's ready to kill, but they're in her way.
1. Prologue

By JunKing (Marise Taji is sole property of Survivorfan101. All rights reserved.)

The Story of Marise Taji

Over the past few years, the Yakuza Assassins have become a lethal force. Anybody who crosses their path the wrong way meets an unfortunate end. The leader is a man of fierce attitude. His name is Kurokawa Taji. Under his rule, darkness spread over the streets of Asia. His daughter is his most prized possession. Her name is Marise Taji, a young teenage girl with a twisted mind. She was born from both a Chinese mother, while her father is Japanese. For having relations with a Chinese woman, Kurokawa's punishment was to view her death. Her name was Zorina Shan.

Unfortunately, she was killed because of a harsh rule. In the Yakuza way of life, relations between Japanese and Chinese are strictly forbidden. Fortunately, Marise wasn't killed along with her mother, but the fact that she was half Chinese, half Japanese didn't help her.

People respected her because of what she knew. She was highly skilled in the arts of Krav Maga and Tae Kwon Do. While she wasn't killed, her father was forced to send her away. She was exiled to Israel. There, she learned Krav Maga from a local thief. She learned intense combat from him, giving her an attitude of steel. One day, she fled Israel with him. They were returning to Japan. Along the long journey, they were attacked by a group of bandits. They killed the thief and kidnapped Marise.

For two harsh years, she had to endure life as a slave. During those two years, her kind Korean master trained her vigorously in the art of Tae Kwon Do. She learned along with another young one like herself. His name was Hwoarang and together, they trained under the tutelage of her master, Baek Doo San.

Upon completion of her training, Marise was brought back to Japan and released. Baek Doo San wanted to see her get revenge for everything that happened to her.

One night, she snuck into her former headquarters. After a series of tests, she self-appointed herself back into the organization. That night was a night of violence and terror. After that, everybody in the Yakuza learned to accept her, or else they would be her victims. Here is her story, her journey through hell, as it seems. This is the story of Marise Taji.


	2. Marise Taji vs Manzo Danno

Chapter 1: Marise Taji vs. Manzo Danno

My name is Marise Taji. I am the new leader of the Yakuza. Everything happened so fast. Just a few days ago, I was still the Alpha Princess of Yakuza. Now, I am Queen. My father, the king, has been killed. Of course, nobody will attempt to overthrow me, not after what I pulled that day. The day I returned was bloody. My dark brown almond shaped eyes record everything, and I can remember it as if it just happened.

Flashback: _"Goodbye master." I said to Baek Doo San. As I turned to exit the ship of which we had used to get me home again, I glanced into Hwoarang's eyes. "Goodbye Hwoarang." With that, I stepped down the ramp to exit. But Hwoarang was persistent, always was. "Marise, you don't have to go. You could stay with us and learn more of our Tae Kwon Do technique." _

_ I laughed at him and replied "Hwoarang, I think I've learned enough. Besides, I'm getting tired of kicking your ass up and down __Korea__." He frowned and laughed. "Well, maybe you just got lucky." I smiled and said "Lucky? I got lucky hundreds of matches then." Inside, I laugh at how oblivious they are. They don't know me. I made up a story. I was a runaway, trying to get revenge on a group of men who ditched me all alone on a field trip. Losers. They don't know how I do. If they knew that I was involved in the Yakuza, would they have helped me?_

_ I turned around and left the ship, entering the back alleys of __Japan__. As I walked through the alleys, I kept my hand in my jacket pocket. I was holding on to my knife, just in case someone wanted to get smart. In time, I was standing in my former headquarters. The various members of the organization stared me up and down with disgust as I stood before my father. I had a proposal to make. "Father, as you can see, I resist exile. I have trained intensively to come here for revenge. Father, I know that it wasn't your fault that I was exiled. That's why I am here. To avenge my mother, as well as myself. I hereby challenge the Three Elite Assassins!" Everybody gasped in shock at my request. This challenge would require three days total. One day per assassin. To defeat each assassin, one must challenge them in both weaponry combat, as well as hand-to-hand combat. If I was to win each challenge, then I would be re-admitted into the organization. If I lost, well I'd be killed for coming back for a challenge that I wasn't ready for. But I was ready._

_ My father looked at me and said "Daughter, this is a very difficult task. Are you sure you wish to continue?" I looked firmly and replied "Either way, my ass is grass for returning uninvited." Father smiled at me, proud of my bravery, or my stupidity. He announced from his throne "Very well. Lady Marise Taji will begin her first challenge in one hour. This is the time she will have to prepare for weaponry combat." I nodded to myself and walked over to the weapon room. Upon seeing a weapon that I desired, I stepped out and prepared to face my first opponent._

_ Awhile later, my opponent arrived. He was the Third-Rank Assassin. His name was Manzo Danno. He was feared throughout __Asia__, like all assassins of the Yakuza. He wore a black robe with his long hair braided back behind his head. On top of his head, was a black Japanese hat. With his hands neatly folded over one another, he walked into the center of our battle arena. It was a dark area, the only light being that in the middle. I was wearing a black skirt, with a yellow tank top. My silver jacket was now tied around my waist. My long dark brown hair was tied high up behind my head in a ponytail, my bangs falling almost over my eyes. Many people I met were often scared of this, that they weren't able to see my eyebrows. _

_ I stepped forward into the center with him and gave him a semi-respectful bow. After all, the three assassins were the core group who sent me into exile, all because of their dumb-ass rules. We stood facing each other. As these duels went, the assassin usually revealed his/her weapon first. Third-Rank Assassin Manzo Danno did so, as he revealed a slim yet deadly looking saber. He unsheathed it, holding the sheathe in one hand and the saber in the other. I smiled and revealed my weapon. Two bladed fans. He nodded with respect as father stepped close to us. He explained "You both know the rules." He then stood back and sat in his throne. "Fight!" he yelled. I jumped forward into the air, spinning as I did so. I opened both of my bladed fans, listening to that pleasing "Shing!" noise that they made. _

_ Manzo swiftly swung his saber at my side. I was prepared for this, as I blocked it with one fan and sliced at his neck with the other. He moved back, barely missing the metal murder. He obviously under-estimated me, for he was fighting far too slowly. I was cocky, and proud of it. I ran after him again and attempted to sweep kick him. He leaped over me, stabbing down at my head with his saber. I rolled both fans over my head quickly and reflected the point of the saber before it could pierce me. After jumping to my feet, I waited for him to make the move now. He ran at me, spinning the sleeves of his robe in my face, trying to confuse me. Reacting rudely, I opened both fans and blocked both my face and lower body. Suddenly, I felt the urge to block my ankles. As I moved the fan down, I heard the saber clash against it. The devil almost had me there. I grabbed his right sleeve and sliced it off with one of my fans. _

_ Manzo jumped back and looked at his arm. It was bleeding. I had scratched him. My smile was low, but inside my joy was unrivaled. With one devious glare, I rolled on the ground underneath him. He spun around, eyes wide with shock. A second later, the bottom half of his robe collapsed, revealing his undergarment. I heard many gasp in the audience of criminals. "What's the matter Manzo, can't handle an eighteen year old girl?" I knew that my taunt was highly disrespectful. One in a lesser position was NEVER to address one of the three Chief Assassins by their first name. I didn't care. Manzo looked around with his cheeks red. I smiled and said "You're getting old…and weak." Manzo disreguarded his situation and attacked me, swinging the saber into my face. I ducked down, barely avoiding the attack. Clearly, the old Manzo Danno that I knew was returning. As I ducked, Manzo hit my head with the scabbard of the saber. The sleek metal slammed into my skull, but I rolled backwards just in case. It may have saved my life because as I was rolling back, his saber sliced off a piece of my knee-reaching skirt. _

_ One thing that I had learned throughout all of my training, was never to attack out of anger. So, I stood up and held my head, glaring Manzo down. He glided towards me this time, saber pointed at my chest. With one thought, I blocked his weapon with my own and spun around him, leaving my mark on his back. He landed on the floor and cried out as blood dripped down his back. "Betta recognize…" I said to him, taunting him further. He didn't move, he just stood there yelling in pain. I eased in slowly, preparing to attack when suddenly, he spun around and sliced my cheek with his saber. I jumped back and cried out in shock. He cut me, looks like he's got some tricks up his sleeve too. Blood ran down my cheek as I stood in peril. He smiled at my disorientation. He wouldn't win this though, not by a long shot. I smiled deviously and stood back into a crouching defensive stance, licking the blood that fell to the corner of my lips. He appeared shocked at my behavior. _

_ While he was focusing on my eyes, I spun around in circles, twirling the two fans through the air, hearing their metallic hissing sound form. As I was spinning, I reached my hand into a pocket of my silver jacket around my waist. As I got closer, I pretended to attack him, but instead I dropped a small silver ball onto the ground in front of him. In a second, white mist exploded upwards in between us. Out of the smoke swung his saber. After cartwheeling away, I threw one of my bladed fans as I would a Frisbee at the smoke. The whistle of the fan made it way to my ears, followed by a loud cry. With caution, I approached the smoke which was fading, fan ready to defend/offend. To my surprise, I had accidentally killed a bystander, one of the lesser thief-guild members of the organization. I frowned as Manzo's shadow approached me from behind. Quickly, I back flipped into his face, knocking the saber from his hands. I hit the floor and watched as Manzo ran for his weapon. "Ah-ah-ah!" I murmured as I threw my other fan at him. The fan hit his leg and he collapsed just a few feet away from his saber. I jumped to my feet and flipped over him, grabbing hold of the saber. Cockily, I spun around and held the saber to his neck saying "You…Lose." The audience gasped and silence filled the air. I stood up and tossed the weapon away, looking to my father. He reluctantly avoided a smile and announced "Challenger Marise Taji has won the weaponry combat. Next is the hand to hand." Manzo took a break to change his cloths, or what was left of them._

_ The whole five minutes that he was gone, I practiced my martial arts, waiting to destroy. After changing his attire and patching his wounds, he stood before me. He specialized in Ninjutsu. I wasn't afraid. We stood facing each other again. I sat in my Krav Maga stance, waiting for him to attack. He ran at me and kicked at my face. I blocked his leg, but with his other leg, he kicked my stomach. As I grabbed it, he jammed his elbow down into the back of my neck. I collapsed, only to be kicked again in the chest. "You old bastard, wait for me to get up!" I yelled as I rolled away from him. He laughed at me, before running over and attempting to punch me in the face. I stood in my stance and caught his punch, landing my right fist into his face. He jumped back and grabbed his nose. I moved from my Krav Maga stance into my Tae Kwon Do stance. As I held my hands into front of my face, I hopped up and down quickly, just like I had learned to do. I ran at him and used my Rusty Knife attack. As I swung my fist around and him, he dodged and attempted to kick my knee. I jumped up and kicked his head, making his hat fall off. _

_ Manzo was still tired from the weaponry combat. I tripped him to the ground and said "You call yourself an assassin?" I spat on his face, causing him to rise up with a series of kicks aimed at my head. I caught his foot and twisted his ankle. snap! He cried out in pain. I wasn't finished yet. I thought about using my Swooping Sparrow attack, so I decided to use it. I ran up to him and grabbed his arms. With my right leg, I kicked his face, resting it on his shoulder. Then, I let my body fall in between his legs. Using my momentum, I swung underneath his legs, behind his back, and back-handspringed over his head. As I put my hands on the ground, I grabbed his head in between my feet and fell to my stomach, causing him to fly into the air. He landed on his back and yelled out. As soon as I rose to my feet, he was unconscious. I got out of my stance and looked to my father. I could tell that he was proud. With a cold glare, I said "I'll be resting for tomorrow's opponent."_

_ I turned around and left as the medical experts tended to Manzo Danno. On the way out, I bumped into a woman. Her hair was long, black in color. Her cheeks bones were high and she wore red lipstick. She was beautiful, but deadly. She wore a black kimono. She was the Second-Rank Assassin. Her name was Akakami Fukuyama. She eyed me down before walking past me, her icy trail being felt. She was tomorrow's opponent. Bring it on. _


	3. Marise Taji vs Akakami Fukuyama

The next morning, I woke up early to see Akakami Fukuyama, the only assassin that I respected. You see, she was supposed to be first rank, but was denied the spot due to being a woman. Ever since then, she's been cold and dangerous, not exactly the kind of person you'd want for an enemy.

Wearing my black jeans, yellow t-shirt, and black leather jacket with silver trim, I walked down the hallway to get to her haven. I slid open the rice paper door that led to her room. I began to walk down the outdoor corridor when suddenly, the air began to get very cold. Shivering, I zipped up my jacket and quietly knocked on the side of her rice paper door. There was no answer. Suddenly and without warning, the door flew open and cold wind practically blew me down.

If I weren't as afraid and alert as now, I would have barely noticed that it began to snow. Slowly, I stepped inside and looked around. Around the corner, I saw a black kimono, the same as Fukuyama's. It was her. Though she didn't speak a word, I could tell that she was waiting for me to approach. Cautiously, I stepped forward to speak to her. "We…are meant to do battle today…" I said. She continued to sit in silence.

"…and I know that I will not be able to defeat you." She turned her ear towards me slightly, as if telling me to continue. "I know that you are angry because my father gave you the second rank instead of the one which you deserved." Fog began to exit from my mouth as I began to rub my arms for warmth. "I have a proposition for you…"

An hour later…

I swung my sword at Akakami, but she blocked with hers. It was so cold, I could barely see straight. Ahead, Akakami glared at me, her eyes piercing deep into my soul. She ran at me, charging with her sword. She was so quick with her attack, that I barely blocked it. Shards of ice shattered from her sword as we held our swords against one another. Suddenly, I found myself falling to the ground, watching as Akakami's sword plunged towards me. Swiftly, I rolled out of the way and stood up.

Looking at her, I could see as Akakami's sweat froze right to her skin. Her hair even had tiny icicles sticking to the ends of it. I charged at her, bringing my sword to her side. The sound of metal clashing against each other echoed throughout the arena. Akakami blocked my attack. Next, her elbow collided with my nose. With a small whimper, I jumped back and grabbed at my nose as it began to bleed. My feet came out from underneath me and as I landed, my head hit the floor. Groaning, I rolled back and noticed that Akakami was weaponless. She had already moved on into the hand to hand combat stage.

The smell of blood and the awkward metallic taste in the back of my throat urged me to continue the fight. I still held my sword in hand as Akakami ran forward at me. With one fluid movement, she grabbed my wrist and pivoted backwards on her heel. Her other leg spun around and hit me in the back of the head. My sword fell out of my hand, as her other leg hit me in the face. She was completely dominating me in this fight.

Using my Tae Kwon Do skills, I launched several punches at her, the same punches that dubbed me the Queen of Fists on the streets. Surprisingly, none of them hit her. Jumping into the air, she kicked my chest and grabbed my arm, landing back on the ground and swiftly sweep kicking me down. My body ached, almost like it were telling me to give up and accept death. I couldn't do that, I just had to win somehow.

Akakami chopped at my neck, but I swirled around and managed to kick her in the stomach. The audience of criminals gasped, as Akakami was deemed Untouchable. She looked at me, with this light of hatred just ready to begin Armageddon . Without regret, she launched a pressure point attack used to kill at me. Reacting out of shock, I bent down and punched her in the stomach, before rising into an uppercut which landed on her chin. In the split second that her eyes were closed, I jumped behind her and kicked her backside, sending her to the floor. Finally, I spun in the air and landed so that my foot came down on her back.

She was motionless…silence filled the air and the cold began to dissipate from the arena. I looked up and noticed my father smiling at me. I had won.

As I left the arena, I looked back at the flustered Akakami. I knew that she was the reason that I lived. She spared my life and in doing so, gave me the means to avenge myself.


End file.
